1. Technical Field
This invention relates to power cords and, more particularly, to a power cord quick disconnect assembly for providing users with a convenient means of quickly and easily disconnecting a power cord from a wall mounted electrical socket.
2. Prior Art
An appliance coupler enables the connection and disconnection at will, of a cord to an appliance or other equipment and it consists of two parts: a connector and an appliance inlet. Often the connector takes the form of a plug while the appliance inlet takes the form of a socket. Typically the cord is intended to deliver electrical power such as AC or DC current to the appliance. Alternatively, a cord may be intended to serve as the conductor for the transmission of data.
It is common that where an electrical connection is effected by utilization of a plug and socket, the combination must be capable of being connected and disconnected by the plug being inserted and withdrawn from the socket with the use of no more than a strength or force which may be easily exerted by unaided manual effort. The minimum force required to disconnect the plug and socket may be referred to as the withdrawal force. The withdrawal force is exerted by way of a pull force which is a force applied to the plug and socket combination which tends to separate the connection.
Notwithstanding the ease by which a plug may be disconnected from a socket, there may be situations such as when the apparatus is operating where the plug is required to withstand a pull force that is significantly greater than the withdrawal force. These otherwise conflicting requirements may be satisfied by the provision of a retaining component that operates independently of the retaining effect achieved by the otherwise unaided plug and socket combination.
Generally, the plug and corresponding socket are configured to slidably engage one another, the socket having slots to a depth of at least the length of the pins. The pins may protrude from a support structure or be integral with the support structure. The pins may be constructed from a conductor, such as metal or some combination of support structure having a conductive component. The slots are generally housed within a structure having insulating properties.
Generally there is a frictional retaining force between the pins and their corresponding slots. In addition, in some plug and socket arrangements, the housing of each of the respective plug and socket provides a frictional retaining force. This frictional retaining force will tend to oppose a pull force and thus contribute to the level of withdrawal force required to cause a disconnection to the plug and socket.
A problem with the known arrangements for retaining the connectors and appliance inlet together is that the withdrawal force is either too low to satisfy some operation situations in that the connector disconnects from the appliance inlet when subject to pull forces that are often encountered in the operating environment. Alternatively, the withdrawal force is so high that physical damage may result to the connector and appliance inlet before the connector disconnects from the appliance inlet.
For example, in the case where a screw is used to hold the connector and appliance inlet together, other parts of the connector and appliance inlet may break before the screw disengages. Where such an arrangement to be used for power cables, it may be that live wires break or become exposed to the environment before the screw disengages or the appliance may be otherwise damaged.
As a further undesirable consequence, the connector may separate from the attached power cord or the appliance inlet may separate from the rest of the appliance. In each instance the separation of components may cause short circuits or even live electrical leads to be exposed to the environment thereby giving rise to a situation where further appliance damage, electrocution, arcing and ignition of fire may occur. Further, the power cord, connector, appliance inlet or retaining device may become damaged and rendered in a condition that would be unsuitable for further use.
Accordingly, a need remains for a power cord quick-disconnect assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a convenient means of disconnecting a power cord from a power outlet.